The Sisters' Days
by AoLady
Summary: Series : Cardfight! Vanguard Clan : Oracle Think Tank


Today is another sunny day in the Church, and Sister Fromage is examining a report about a task which Sister Macaron and Sister Cocotte did. The damage was _severe_, because Macaron's impulsiveness brought more disasters than blessings.

"Ugh, this is the umpteenth time Macaron did this… Cocotte, could you handle Macaron, actually?" Fromage whines. Cocotte frowns and tells Fromage that _she tried, really. But that chibi girl wasn't listen to her_. The sister looks at her leader, and says "Believe me, Fromage-sama, I tried."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry if I sounded like blaming you." Fromage sighs. "But if she always like this, I… I'm afraid that I have to put her as ordinary sister. She won't wield her weapon for some time and she have to help Sister Candy to train those newbies… Éclair and Waffle, I mean."

A beautiful sister in blue attire enters Fromage's room. "Fromage-sama, Parfait and I are just back from the mission. Have you read our report we sent yesterday?"

"Ah, not yet, oh no, I think about Macaron's damage and I forgot about your report! O-okay, I… will read your report first. Thank you for reminding me, Monaka," Fromage looks panic and looking for Sister Monaka's report as a blonde sister looks to the mess on Fromage's desk.

"Aaaaargh, where's the repooooooooooort?" Fromage frowns.

"U-uhm…" a small voice is trying to get Fromage's attention as the leader is looking for the report. "F-Fro… s-sama…"

Fromage turned her head to see a green-haired sister next to her. She is small, only a bit taller than the trainee Waffle. She wears a round glasses and her face has freckles. She blushes as she looks at Fromage with a blue map in her right hand.

"I… I… uhm, you threw th-this and i-it landed on my head, F-Fromage-sama…" that small voice reaches Fromage's ear.

"Oh," Fromage takes the report and opens it. "I… was so careless." She laughs nervously. "I'm sorry and thanks, Sister Chocolat,"

The little sister smiles shyly and turned back. Fromage looks at her. "Sister Chocolat," she calls. "What are you doing?"

Chocolat seemed surprised. She blushed as she answers with low voice, "I need new magazine for my machine guns, Fromage-sama."

"Ah right, your mission begins tonight, doesn't it? Check locker number 17, I remember I put magazines for your machine guns there."

"Thank you, Fromage-sama~" Chocolat smiles shyly and goes to the locker.

"Chocolat, don't forget to tell Cocoa and Mocha to… make minimum damage. You heard me talked about Macaron, didn't you?"

"Okay, Fromage-sama~"

"So little Macaron will be punished this time?" Sister Parfait enters the room with some spare sister attires.

"I'm afraid so, the damage is too severe that The Church can no longer cover up." Fromage sighs. "Parfait, please call Sister Candy here."

Some minutes later, Candy appeared. "Sister Candy is at your service, Fromage-sama."

"Candy, I need you to handle the trainees along with Macaron. She is now in charge on training newbies with you."

From outside, they can hear Macaron frowns about her new task while Monaka is trying to calm her down. Candy looks unsure of herself.

"Are you sure she can do this job, Fromage-sama?" she asks.

"You can do it, Candy. Macaron has to learn about how to manage herself."

Finally, Candy nods… reluctantly.

Parfait is cleaning the floor when her eyes captured the image of an armored young man. Thinking he maybe from The Paladins, who will request another assassination, she approaches the young man.

"Ah… you are Amaterasu-sama's…"

"Susanowo. And you are… Sister Parfait, correct?"

"Yes, that would be me. What happened? Did The Sacred Palace need something from us?"

"Please hand this letter to Sister Fromage." Susanowo hands her a letter sealed with the Palace's stamp.

"This is too… formal. Neither Tsukuyomi-sama or Sakuya-sama will summon us with this…" Parfait murmurs. "Ah, thank you very much, Susanowo-san, I will deliver this to Fromage-sama." Parfait says before she runs to her leader's office.

She knocks the door with "Sister Fromage, of the Battle Sisters".

"You may enter~" she can hear Fromage's answer, then she opens the door.

"Fromage-sama, Susanowo just arrived to deliver this letter." Parfait passes the letter to Fromage.

"Susanowo? Oh, look at the seal. This letter must be something very important…" Fromage opens the seal and starts reading. "Hmmm… a party will be held in the Palace to celebrate the return of Amaterasu-sama, one week from now… I see. Tsukuyomi-sama must be very happy about this," she grins, then she gets up.

"Cancel all missions on the next week, and also we have to tell the upcoming clients to not make an order to the Sisters until the party is over."

"Uhm… Fromage-sama…" A pale-green haired sister responses.

"Yes, Sister Cookie?"

"We don't have upcoming mission on that date…" Sister Cookie says as she looks at the Sisters' schedule.

The awkward silence falls to the office room.

"Ah…" Fromage breaks the silence. "O… Oh, okay then… well, we still… have to decline the orders from the upcoming clients on that date, though, ufufufufufufufu~" she laughs with bright red face.

"S-so… Sister Parfait, Sister Cookie, please spread the news to other Sisters~" Fromage orders.

Cookie gets up and stands beside Parfait as they said "Okay!" before leave the office room.

"Wait, Fromage-sama." Cookie stops and turned her head to her leader.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when will those two new Sisters will join the Church?"

"Ah, Pudding and Jelly, right? Wait… let me see… where's their letter…" Fromage looking for the document. "Ah, this is it, they will come the day after tomorrow."

"Okay,"

"Ah! Sister Chocolat!" Cookie calls as the little Sister is maintaining her machine gun.

"Y-yes, Sister Cookie?"

Cookie passes the news to Chocolat.

"Please pass the news to Mocha and Cocoa too, Chocolat."

"Ah, I see! Okay, Sister Cookie~"

At the same time, Parfait passes the news to Monaka.

"Help me spread the news to all of the sisters, Monaka." Parfait says.

"Of course," Monaka smiles. "I will tell the trainees."

"Thanks, Monaka~" Parfait replies happily as she moves to meet other Sisters.

Monaka walks to the house where the trainees resides. She sees Macaron is having a training with Éclair, and smiles. _Seems Macaron is used to her new job_.

"Macaron." She calls the younger Sister.

"Yes? Ah, Monaka-oneesan~" Macaron replies as she sees the Sister in blue dress approach.

"How's your new job?" Monaka asks.

"Macaron is a bit bored, but this job is surprisingly fun~" the Sister smiles brightly. "What happened, Monaka-oneesan?"

"Actually, we are invited to a feast that will be held in the Sacred Palace one week from now,"

"Wah~! That will be fun~!" Macaron looks excited. "But what happened?"

"Amaterasu-sama will come back to the Palace."

"Oh~! I see!"

"Please pass this news to Waffle, okay? Where's she?"

"Okay, Monaka-oneesan~ Waffle is training with Sister Candy."

"I see." Monaka replies. "Ah, I hear that new Sisters will join the Church. I wonder who are they…"

"I heard that Fromage-sama will pair them as special team." Sister Candy walks to the conversation Monaka and Macaron currently having. Behind her, Sister Waffle follows.

"Special team? Like Parfait and me?" Monaka asks.

"I think so…"

"So, who are they, once again?" Macaron asks.

"I heard their names are Pudding and Jelly. Sister Pudding and Sister Jelly." Candy tells the other Sisters.

Macaron gives an understanding nod.

"Sister Jelly will use claw and Sister Pudding will use machine guns." She continues.

"Like Macaron and Chocolat?" Macaron asks. Candy nods.

"You can practice with Sister Pudding, then~" Monaka says. "I will tell about the feast to the Sisters on duty. Excuse me." Monaka gets up and walks to the Church.


End file.
